


Aggressively Domestic

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pairings that need more love, Short Drabbles, Some angst, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Paige wants more from Sonya - more holiday cheer, maybe even a little more love.





	Aggressively Domestic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedone (AttackPlatypus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts).



“Do you love me?”

Sonya looked up from her cell phone’s screen. “Maybe”.

Paige, who was lying next to her, let out a sigh in frustration. “Why are you so emotionally unavailable?”, the British woman asked.

“Why are _you_ so needy?” Sonya queried. She rolled over to her side so she could lay face to face with the pale woman. “You always do this, Paige. It’s not fair”. Sonya’s tone was stern, but she wasn’t angry – Paige could tell.

“You only know the way to my place when you want something... and then you expect me to just be there for you. So if you wanna talk about unfair – lead with that”.

“We both agreed that it was better this way – simpler”. Sonya massaged her temple, trying to ward off the impending headache. “You can’t make the rules and then decide they’re terrible the next day”.

“I guess I thought... Whatever, it’s stupid anyway”. Paige sat up in bed, decided she hates her socks and pulled them off one at a time.

“Come on Paige, you’re not stupid... and we both know that”. Sonya used her index finger to trace along Paige’s exposed back. “Talk to me”. It sounded more like a plea than anything else.

“Sometimes I wake up and you’re the first thing I think about. Other times I find myself daydreaming about you and I smile like a fucking love struck fool”. Paige glanced over at Sonya before continuing. “Maybe it’s the holiday madness, but... I wanna bake cookies with you. I wanna decorate a Christmas tree or roast a leg of lamb or something else aggressively domestic like that... But that’s not what _this_ is... and that’s not what you want”.

Sonya noticed that the other woman was crying, so she wheedled her into her arms and held her. “Hey, I’m here... Don’t cry. You can hate me, kick me out, whatever... just don’t cry”.

Paige quickly wiped her tears away, promised Sonya she’d pull herself together and, despite her best efforts not to, asked the other woman to stay the night.

-

When Paige woke up alone the next morning, she realized that pouring her heart out had made little difference. She realized what she was to Sonya - what she'd always be.

She would have sulked in bed, but the doorbell rang.

Dragging her feet as she walked, Paige hoped it was a friend - maybe Naomi or Zelina - with a bottle of hard liquor and maybe some chocolate. The Norwich native opened the door and to her surprise, found a smiling Sonya Deville standing in front of her.

"Yeah?"

The brunette held up the two grocery bags she had in her hands.

"Ingredients", she offered.   
Paige folded her arms and gleamed meanly at Sonya. "For?"

"Cookies... And lamb".

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff season is the best time of the year for rare-pairs. 
> 
> Special thanks to Attack Platypus for suggesting a Paville drabble. They're such a cute pairing x


End file.
